JP 11-299149A discloses a rotor used in a rotary electric machine. This rotor includes a yoke having magnets mounted on an outer circumference thereof, and covers for covering the outer circumferential surfaces of the magnets. Each magnet has cutouts provided in circumferential ends thereof, and each cover has recesses provided in an opening edge thereof. The recesses of the covers are each locked into cutouts of adjacent magnets to restrict axial and circumferential movements of the covers.